Bloodwing pirates
by the assassin of hope
Summary: One year later Johnny is now sad and heartborken Yang left him when he showd her his grimm form and trys to take his life a year later. now Johnny and a crentain red head need to race on time to save the land from a therat bigger then the grimm. i do not own rwby but my oc Johnny and my freinds own there ocs. JohnnyX? look in to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Bloodwing's temple. Ch.1… 1 year later.

This is one year to the tale of the bloodwing clan Johnny now a softmore at beacon with 3 of his new teammates….. Novi, Haunt and Erin. Johnny is heart broken when Yang broke up with him when he show her his nevermore form and someone is there to pick up the piece's of his heart. They will find 6 keys to the long lost temple of bloodwing and maybe help Johnny find a new reason to life.

Normal POV, dec 24

Johnny now was a 19 year old, he let his hair grown out and now has to tie it up in a ponytail. He never really go outside nor eat much when the girl he thought one day would love to spend the rest of their life's with left him because of his life choices to never kill the winged grimm know as nevermore after killing his father, he still remain at the school but after Yang broke up with him he became a shell of his former self. He Only trains at night and stays in bed looking at the celling all day. Right now his parther for a year now Erin was trying to get him to move. "Johnny it has been a year since Yang left you. You need to move around." Erin said looking at her Heartbroken partner. "Erin he has not said a word after that day." Novi said drinking from her mug with the words 'Grimm love me.' On it. "I know but…" Erin stop and looked at his face it was blank. "He just makes me worry with that face." Erin said looking at the face of a broken man. Then Haunt came in with a shocked look when he saw Johnny. "HM NOVI,ERIN CAN I TALK TO YOU OUT IN THE HALLWAY?" Haunt said holding something behind him. Erin and Novi was wondering why he was freaking out. They all left Johnny looking up the celling. "So what's up?" Novi said putting her Hands on her hips. "Well I looked in Johnny's book and he wrote some wired things in it." Haunt showed them Johnny's book with his clans marked on the cover. Haunt was happy to open the book for them. 'dec 23, 20XX well I spend a long time thinking about this my life is awful the girl who shall not be named left me after showing her my real form. I think…. I think there might not be no point in living anymore, the next day am going to jump off the school's rooftop in my clans clothes. Erin,Novi and Haunt forgive me…..' we all saw some wet spots on the page to show that Johnny was crying when he was Putting this down on paper. "Whoa I know the man's upset but killing himself!?" Novi said pointing to the page. "WE NEED TO STOP HIM!" they all rushed back to their shared room to see that Johnny was gone. "HE'S GONE!" Erin said looking at his normal clothes on his bed. "TO THE ROOF!" Haunt said running out. The small group ran out to the rooftop to see Johnny on the railing falling over.

Johnny's pov half a hour early.

I was broken my life never showed me any Joy until I met Yang Xaio long I thought we would grow old with eachother but when I show her that I was a half breed from man and grimm she left. No other girl would want me they all see me as a freak, a crime on life and A monster. Everytime I go to sleep I see them getting out of my way or throwing things at me. Today was the day I end all the pain and sadness. When I saw my teammates leave. "Goodbye team J.E.H.N…." Johnny said changing into his clans robes. When I was walking to the rooftop to the end this, the people in my way moved to the side. One of them even thrown a half eaten taco at me. I was called a freak and a nevermore heading up stairs. I walked out into the snow and there was snow falling on my skin. I looked at over the safety railing to see the ground 50 feet below. Before I end it I walk over to the door and I broke down in tears. My mouth went dry and my eyes were sore. I took a deep breath and hop over the railing. "Good bye world…" I said leaning over then I heard the door open.

Normal pov

Erin, Novi and Haunt saw their team's leader falling to the ground when they Jump over the railing they saw Johnny his body look broken. "Is he…..!?" Erin said rolling his body on his back. Novi put her ear on his chest to hear…. A heartbeat. "HES ALIVE!" Novi said with joy in her voice. A teacher ran over to see the boy who tried to take his own his life. "WHY DID HE DO THAT!?" the teacher said picking up Johnny with magic. "WE DON'T KNOW!" Novi said opening the door for him. "Novi help me with Johnny, Haunt go tell Ozpin about this." The teacher said putting Johnny on a bed in the sick room. "And Erin help us." The teacher said Hooking Johnny up to some machines.

A hour later.

They were able to save him it turns out that his grimm like bones saved him but a few rib bones were broken. Opzin and all the students who still like Johnny after his secret got out. Out of the 500 students and the 30 teachers at the school only 12 students and 15 teachers still like him. out of the students there was Team R.W.B.Y but Yang was not part of this list and Jaune's team were the teams that still like him as a friend. His own team and two other students but they were with their Love ones right now. "I know he was heart broken about my sister but trying to take his own life….." Ruby said holding Jaune's arm. "Why would he do this?" Blake said looking at the boy who took down his own father. "It is the schools doing the students picking on him….. He could not take it anymore." Erin said looking at his clans markings. "He's waking up…" Novi said seeing that his eyes were opening. "Why….. why did you saved me?" Johnny said looking around. "WHY… YOU ARE A FRIEND, WHY WOULDENT WE!?" Haunt said looking for answers. "You don't know this pain… this pain that grows every day and hurts even more….. I want this…" Johnny said holding his knees and crying into them. "Students can I talk to you outside…." Opzin said looking at the broken boy. They all went out to see what the headmaster wanted. "Am putting Johnny on suicidal watch I need one of you to make sure he does not try to kill himself." Opzin said drinking from his mug. They all looked worry they know that if the person who does this fail the blood would be on their hands. But then Opzin saw a hand rise up. "Thank you go into the room and make sure he's fine, the rest of you leave for your classes." Opzin said walking out. They all left expact the one who their hand.

Johnny pov

I was crying not only they I try to kill himself, but I could not kill myself right. "WHY MUST I BE USELESS!?" I said throwing a tray of food at the wall. Then I saw the door open…..

A/N WHO IS IT!? I KNOW BUT NEXT TIME JOHNNY AND ? LEARN TO LIVE…


	2. Chapter 2 leaving the school

Bloodwing pirate ch.2 leaving the school

AND WHO IS BEHIND DOOR NO.1 IS…..

Johnny pov

I saw the door open to see Pyrrha looking at me. "Hi Johnny." She said sitting in the chair next to the bed. "I know why you're here." I said turning to my side looking away from her. Opzin must have put me on watch because I tried to take my life. "Well of course you think that you can just jump off the school and hope that they don't put you under supervision." Pyrrha said looking in her bag. "You don't have to stay here." I said looking at the fork on the nightstand. Before I was close to garb it Pyrrha walked over and picked it up. "Also I got to make sure to keep you away from sharp things." Pyrrha said putting it in her bag. "I did take the time to find a bloodwing book today,It's pretty dusty like no one has read it in 13 years." She said taking out the book. "I took a whole hour to read it and this Bloodwing guy sounds more then just a nevermore…. Why would he give up being a grimm?" She said. "why don't you know that it is on the next page." I said wondering why she would stop after bloodwing becoming human. "Someone took the page out." Pyrrha said showing that the page was torn out. "That sucks." I said looking at the ceiling. "Well…." Pyrrha said looking at me. "Well what?" I said. "Well you are from his clan so maybe you know.." Pyrrha said getting a pen and paper out. "Well Bloodwing saw a women he really love her, but know because of his grimm form she well never love him, so he use his dust shard and turn himself into a human they fall in love, they grow old had a few kids and died." I said.

Normal POV

Johnny looked over to see Pyrrha putting what Johnny said down on paper. "That's sounds nice, Bloodwing saw that his life was missing something and because of his form he would have done anything for love." Pyrrha said putting her things away. "Whatever you Don't read the last page." Johnny said holding his pillow. Pyrrha nodded. "Okay am sleepy so can I get some sleep?" Johnny said putting the pillow back where it was. "Okay good night Johnny." Pyrrha said looking at the boy falling asleep. But wondering why Johnny would not let her see the last page she had done to see why. "Love is the only thing that drives us, without that we would be nothing more then empty shells, I seen it happen many times Male clan members give there hearts out to females and if they get don't get pick. After a year of heart broken days the males who got thrown away well not stop at anything to take their own lives." Bloodwing…1250.

Pyrrha POV

So that is way he tried to take his life, I mean am still upset that Jaune pick Ruby over me but I was not going to kill myself. I kept looking at him, the one who saved the kingdoms and also take down his own father and what did he get…. His girlfriend leaving him because of his real form and the hate of the school. Why would they treat him like that form what I heard from Blake was that Johnny gave his virgtny to Yang, just to leave him 3 months later. I seen him walking the hallways with fear and sadness in his eye's. I even saw someone throw what I think looked like a taco at him. (YAY TACOS XD!) If I know he was going to head to the rooftop I would have stop him maybe even help him with this. Then I saw Erin walked in with a few things. "I got his clothes when he is ready to leave." Erin said putting it next to his axe. "Why would he do this?" Novi said looking at their leader. "From what I got from his clans book… if they give their heart out to someone and the person does not like it, they would kill themselves." I said putting the book away. "So love was the only thing fueling him without that he would have no point to live" Haunt said knowing what he means a few hours ago. "So what he well keep trying to kill himself?" Novi said drinking from a mug with a hand print on it. "I don't know…." I said looking down. "Well we need to find out something to help him what does it say in the book?" Haunt said leaning on the counter. "Well all that's left is…" Before I could end it I saw a man in his 50's with bloodwing clan clothes walk over to Johnny. "How is he doing?" The man said looking at Opzin walking behind him. "Well he did brake a few rib bones on the way down but he has been doing fine." Opzin said looking at Johnny's chart. "So who is the one watching him?" The man said pointing to the small group of students. "Pyrrha" Opzin said pointing at me. "Did he try to kill himself after the fall?" The older man said looking at me. "Well he was looking at A fork but I took it away from him." I said holding the fork. "good….. he won't stop until he kills himself." The man said holding Johnny's hand. "Is there any way to stop him." I said looking at him. "Well he needs to find someone else but he told me in these letters he sent me was that this Yang girl was everything to him and from these letters from a few weeks ago is that everyone here hates him and Johnny was hoping that no one haunts him down like the grimm but he felt like that." The man showing them letters Johnny sent to this man. "Who are you?" Haunt said looking at him. "I am his uncle from the east bloodwing clan." The man said showing that his clan's colors are a red mix with blue. "Well It's nice to meet you we are Johnny's teammates but Pyrrha is not." Haunt said rubbing his neck. "Who is the vice leader?" He said looking at the three of us. "That would be Erin." Novi said pointing to her. "Well you are going to be the leader of this team in a few days." The man said with a blink look. "W-what do you mean!?" Erin said shaking a bit. "Am here to take him home far away from the pain and this Yang girl.." The man said looking down at Johnny. I was shocked Johnny the one who was like Oleg is going to leave if he can't stop his pain. "YOU CANT DO THAT!" Novi said. "YES I CAN AM HIS UNCLE FROM THE EAST AND I HAVE THE RIGHT TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM THIS PLACE." His uncle said. before we could say anything we saw two more hooded people with the same mix of red and blue pick Johnny up and put him in a wheel chair. "OPZIN ARENT YOU GOING TO STOP THIS!?" Novi said trying to reach Johnny. "it's for the best anyway….." Opzin said opening the door for the wheelchair. I looked at his face the same look we all see everyday anymore as the wheelchair enter a airship with a nevermore on it. Some students where looking at them. "GOOD BYE FREAK!, SEE LATER NEVERMORE!" said most students, "I am really glad my kids don't go here." Said a bloodwing member looking out. Me and the others ran out but they were too many guards blocking us. I saw Johnny looked back right at me. Everyone else seem to vanish like he was looking right at my soul. The guards were backing up into the airship and we all saw them leave. "No…." Erin said braking down in tears.

4 years later…

I woke up in my own swat it was that dream again where Johnny left us and I always got this wired feeling that Johnny might have like me more then a friend but before I was sure he was gone and I could not do anything for him. I change into my normal clothes to see a old picture of Johnny before his break up with Yang. It was when we all took down that Nevermore. I never saw this but Johnny looks cute in this picture. I have been out of school for a long time now my roommates Ren and Nora are dating I never really move on after the whole Ruby thing. Of course some people still hit on me, but they just want me for my body not my brains. "Hey Pyrrha we got a mission from Opzin." I heard Ren's voice outside my door. "Okay give me a sec just going to get my boots on." I said sitting down on my bed to put them on. I walked out to see a small note on the box. "Do we do the mission?" Nora said looking at the box. "Well sure we need to get around some more." I said. "Is that a yes?" Nora said garbing the box cutter. "Yes." I said waiting to see what's inside. When Nora got it open the first thing we saw was a wanted poster for a guy with a nevermore like hood. "A bloodwing?" Ren said looking at the details.

WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE BLOODWING

5000000 DOLLARS.

"Whoa that is a ton of cash just for one man." Nora said looking at the next feel things. It was clothes. They were all white with the mix of a red belt. "Bloodwing clothes?" Nora said putting up one in her size. I open the note. "We need the three of you to find this man he is one of the most feared man in the seven seas, I think you really want to find him-opzin the note said. "Let's go find a pitate king." I said pulling the outfit on.

A/N I LIKE TO THANK THE RANDOM REVIEW FOR THE IDEA!


	3. Chapter 3 BLACK OPS

Bloodwing pirates ch3 Black ops

Pyrrha pov

We are at the docks there was a ship with Bloodwings clan markings on it. For the past few years I worked on my Bloodwing words and what the ship name was 'Wings of hope'

"So this ship who are the crew members?" Nora said fixing her hat to hide her hair. From the report a few People but there from the Grimm wars jagers the best of the best. "Well Bloodwing needs a ton of guards. So why not them." Ren said seeing a ton of of bloodwings crew members hanging out or buying hmm lady's of the night. "Gross." Nora said seeing 2 go off with some. "Look a small group are heading back to the ship." Nora pointing to 4 walking back to the guarded ship, the group walked up right behind the group. We were on the doorway to the ship but the jagers were looking at us. "They know." I said turning around to see them behind us. "WELL,WELL WELL! LOOKS LIKE WE GOT SPYS!" said a jager pulling out his sword. "ME THINKS WE HAVE A FEW COPS LOOKING FOR A PAY RISE!" said one of the crew mates falling over. "Names?" one said heading to a door marked Bloodwing on it. "Nora, ren and my name is Pyrrha." I said looking at the crew. Most of them had a shocked look and most of a wondering look. "Captain!" the jager said knotting on that door. We saw the door open but we could not see anything from the door from the angle we were at. "So you want to meet the captain?" the Jager said walking towards us. "yeah?" Ren said looking up at him. "Seeing that there's 3 of you, you'll all fight 3 crew members, beat all three of them you may speak to the captain." The jager said helping Ren up. "So what are we going to do?" Ren said dusting off his pants. I saw the crew making a ring around us. "Fight…." We heard a voice looking far away from the darkness. The jager took Ren's confusing moment to get a shot at him. "GO DOWN!" the jager said throwing a punch at him. Ren block it and swing kick him off the Jager's feet. "VICTORY! REN!" the voice said showing Chibi forms of us on a screen then a blood red 1 show on it. "NORA VS WAKWA!" the voice said. We saw a bald person walking up to the ring popping his shoulders. "Am not going easy girl." The man said with a deep voice. Nora smirked. "You don't know who you are messing with." Ren said backing away. …. Nora won by tossing him off the side of the ship. The voice did not say anything. "LAST MATCH… ME VS ALL THREE IN WEAPON COMBAT!" the voice said walking out of the shadows. We saw the man from the wanted poster. He was about 6.6 feet tall and his hair was shown in a long ponytail maybe longer then Johnny's. "So you're the fear man of the seven seas?" I said getting my spear out. "Yes love, you may just call me Bloodwing." Bloodwing said looking in a old chest. " I never thought I use this." Bloodwing said pulling out a axe not just a axe…..Johnny's axe. "How do you have that?" I said. The reports on Bloodwing said they he took his kill weapon's. "…There was a bloodwing member is Name was Johnny he made me point my old gun at his head. He died with a smile.." Bloodwing said fixing his mask with grimm marks on it. I was in a mix of anger and sadness, the only guy who was like Jhane but was able to be with someone is now dead. Worst part of this is that I will never know if he did like me or not. "Pyrrha…" Nora said looking at me. I charge at Bloodwing with tears coming from my face. Bloodwing had a blink face as I charge. Bloodwing hit the axe on my spear. "I take it your angry?" Bloodwing said tossing me to the side. "Why…." I said getting up. "WHY WOULD YOU KILL JOHNNY!?" I said looking at him with tears running down my face. "I KNOW EVER SINCE THAT DAY YANG LEFT JOHNNY HE NEVER SMILE OR GO OUTSIDE, HE WAS THE NICEST GUY I KNOW. HE WAS THERE FOR ME WHEN JHANE PICK RUBY. HE NEVER TOOK SHIT FROM ANYONE, HE WAS A HERO BUT EVERYONE SAW HIM AS A FREAK!" I yelled out as my mind pulled up files on Johnny. "I THINK HE LIKED ME BUT I WILL NEVER KNOW THAT NOW BECAUSE YOU KILLED HIM YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" I yell falling on my knees. The crew members looked at bloodwing. Bloodwing walked toward me. 'It's over….am coming Johnny.' I thought as I close my eyes. I was waiting for the end to come but I did not feel the axe hitting me. Then Bloodwing hugged me. The crew were as shocked as I was. "WHAT ARE YOU…..!?" I Yell said before he pressed his finger on my lips. "Wait…" Bloodwing said getting up and looking at his crew. "THEY ARE FORGIVEN AND WELL BE ALOWED TO LIFE!" bloodwing said looking at the crew. They all nodded and help Nora and Ren to their feet. "they will join me in my studies,dismiss!" Bloodwing said walking back into his studies. We all looked at him and we all walk in there. His mask was on his table and he was looking at the open sea. "Look at that open sea guys." Bloodwing said drinking from a bottle of water. "Why not kill us?" Nora said looking at some of the things he had. "Well why kill old friends…." Bloodwing said. Before I could talk Ren was pointing to the picture of the nevermore kill I have in my room Yang was cut out. "Johnny….." I said looking at Bloodwing. Bloodwing turned around to show us the boy who tried to kill himself. "Took you longer then I thought." Johnny said holding his arms out. "Don't leave me hanging." Johnny said with a smile. The same smile that could brighten up a sad day.

A/N HE ALIVE HOW!? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CH.


	4. Chapter 4 new life

Bloodwing pirate ch 4 Johnny is back.

Pyrrha pov

I could not get my mind together 2 things were rushing tho my head, 1. Johnny is alive and 2 he is smiling. "Johnny your alive and your smiling!?" Nora said as shocked as me. "Yeah?" Johnny said his arms still out wide. "I thought you killed yourself after the whole Yang thing?" Ren said rubbing his neck. "…. I thought it was for the best to forget her." Johnny said lowering his arms. "But you two did so much." I said looking at him. "I know…." Johnny said. "I really don't want to talk about it." Johnny said sitting down. "So you became a pirate king?" Nora said. "Yeah but some days I want to get out." Johnny said looking at his old clothes in a display case. "Well why not?" I said sitting down on a chair. "Well first I need to find someone to replace me, find new clothes and find somewhere to live." Johnny said drinking from his bottle. "Well your bald jager might be a good choice." I said pointing out that he did hit Nora sometimes which is hard to do. "One thing out but now clothes?" Johnny said before telling his crew about the new captain. "Well me and Nora were going to head out to the mall maybe you can join us." I said. "And where am I going to sleep?" Johnny said putting his axe's on his back. I hope Ren and Nora can forgive me for this.. "Well Ren and Nora are moving out of my apartment in the morning so maybe we can meet you at the Mall but for tonight you can stay on the ship." I said. Nora and Ren nodded. "Okay it's good to see you again." I said getting up to leave. "As am I" Johnny said sitting down. Me,Ren and Nora headed off the ship but before we did so I called Opzin. "Yes?" he said on the end of the com. "You know it was Johnny all along?" I said rising a brow. "I did say that you really want to find him so I did." Opzin said. "Well he said he is out of the crew and is willing to join us again." I said with a smile. "Okay Goodnight students." Opzin said turning off his com.

Half a hour later.

I am changing into my Pja's. 'Should I asked him about the feelings I have towards him?' I thought to myself it was a big change for me maybe I can life with someone in my life. I headed to my bed until I saw Nora walk in. "So this is it." She said. We are still going to see each other but it is a big change for all of us we have been roommates for almost 5 years. "Yeah it was fun." I said. "So you promise to see me and Ren when you can?" Nora said. "Of course." I said. Nora then walked up to me and gave me a hug. She walked back into her shared room. I lied back in my bed and looked up at the ceiling. Am trying to thing up of what to say to Johnny the next day am really sure we can make this work, so he tried to kill himself but he did not look like he wanted to kill himself any more. I then went to sleep.

The next day.

Me and Nora were at the mall waiting for Johnny. Ren and jhane are moving stuff around. The good news was that there going to buy a new bed for their new home so Johnny would have a newish bed. We Saw Johnny walked up in his clan's clothes. "Hi guys." Johnny said looking around. "Hi." I said smiling. Johnny smiled back that same smile that me and the others use to see. "So I got a question what's up with everyone." Johnny said trying to catch up on his friends. "Well Ruby and…" I said not wanted to say his name. I heard that they were get married I was okay with that but they did not invite me to the wedding, but the others did. When that day happen I know what Johnny felt that same soul destroying pain Johnny felt when Yang left him. "Well Ren and Nora are together but I don't know about the others." I said holding back my tears about the wedding. "Well I got some clothes here so we can just head back to your home." Johnny said holding a few bags. "Not my home Johnny….Our home." I said.

We headed back to the apartment, Nora left us a half hour ago. "So this is it I know it's not much but…" Before I could say anything he hug me. "It's perfect…. Just like you." Johnny said putting his head on my shoulder. I was so glad that he was not looking at my face but I was blushing like mad. I hugged him back. "So you really left all the anger and sadness about Yang." I said after we ended our hug. "It took a half a year to forget my pain then I left out into the world." Johnny said heading into his new room. The room was not big there was a bed with white sheets and they did leave a few things behind like a dresser and a small flat screen tv.

"So where's the shower?" Johnny said putting his things down.

Pyrrha bushed at the question. "t-the door next to this to room." Pyrrha said trying to hide it. Johnny nodded. "thanks." Johnny said heading to the bathroom. Pyrrha was looking at the bathroom door she felt something in her body. 'Should I take care of this?' she thought heading to her room.

Pyrrha took her boots off and then her gloves. 'I thing I have time to do it, he is in the shower not wearing anything…' Pyrrha thought as she closed her door.

Half a hour later

Johnny change into his nightware which was a tanktop And pj pants. Johnny was about to enter his room but he heard something from Pyrrha's room

"What the?" Johnny said putting his ear to the door to hear moaning. "Is she?" Johnny said rising his left brow.

"JOHNNY!" Pyrrha yelled out then some low sighs were heard. Johnny was wide eyed. 'she was thinking of the things me and Yang did?' Johnny thought before heading to the kitchen.

Pyrrha got up and put her night wear on which is a tank top and shorts. "That was fun…" Pyrrha said looking back at her day dream. Johnny and her making out, him pounding into me at high speeds and yelling eachother's names.

'Note to self…. Do they when Johnny is not around. ' as Pyrrha made a note to herself to see Johnny in the kitchen. Johnny got more tribe marks the last time Pyrrha saw him.

"Oh hey, so Thank you for the place to stay." Johnny said recalling the sounds coming from her room. Johnny was sacred that he might make the same mistakes he did a few years ago.

"it was no big deal." Pyrrha said looking at all the new marks.

"So I walked past your room and I heard some things…." Johnny said crossing his legs .

"Y-you did!?" Pyrrha said. That was bad how long was he standing there how much did he hear?

"Well am not sure what it was but…." Johnny was about to say something but Pyrrha hug him. "Plz tell me…." Pyrrha said looking into his eyes. "Do you like me….."

TO BE CONTUNE…VOTE NOW SHOULD THERE BE A LEMON IN THE NEXT CH THE FIRST 3 REVIEWS WELL BE ADDED.


End file.
